User blog:TheToughGuy/The Final Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 39
Riot (Part 2) It was three hours since we closed the front gates to the school. I managed to go around town to see how bad the rioting is in the different parts of town. So far, it chaotic in all parts of town. I was in the dorm telling my friends what I saw so far. "So far, the rioting varies in the different parts of town. New Coventry and Blue Skies Industrial are war zones. Old Bullworth Vale is moderate and the rioting is maintained by the corrupt cops in Bullworth Town. They got most of the area locked down tight. Looks like Gary and his beloved uncle are taking shelter in City Hall". "You sure about this?" Greg asked. "Well, just Gary. I found out his uncle just died by a bullet to the head. I guess Gary must have done the deed himself just so he can have the whole town to himself", I suggested. "He betrays friends and now family", Michael said. "What should we do now? Should we leave town?" Charles asked. I looked at him and answered, "National Guard and NOOSE sealed off the only tunnel out of town. They want to make sure no one else goes in the city and gets themselves killed". "Why does this town only have one exit? Why can't it have two or more exits like a normal town does?" Charles asked. "Maybe you can make that second exit when you become rich and run a multi-million dollar organization", I sarcastically replied. Just then, Charles pulled out his cellphone and looked at a text message. "I gotta go. I have to help my uncle out. Some G.S. Crew are trying to get into the house. They must be looking for me", he said. "I'll help out. Greg, Mike, stay and guard the school. We'll be back", I said. We both exit the dorm and got on Greg's motorbike. I started it up and started driving to Old Bullworth Vale. "Time to give these pricks a taste of their own medicine", I stated. While I was driving, Charles started a conversation with, "Did you hear what happened to Crabblesnitch?" "What happened?" I asked him. "The G.S. Crew that Jimmy Hopkins and his friends dealth with earlier at the school tried to kill Crabblesnitch. He was sent to a hospital outside town". "That musta happened when we were helping those cops with the gate", I suggested. "This is madness. Gary better pay for his actions soon", Charles said. "And he will soon. I know that eventually, the National Guard or NOOSE will storm into that building and take Gary out by force. Well that, or maybe Hopkins and his friends will handle Gary. That Clayton Vercetti kid looked like he wanted revenge. I don't know if for his betrayal in the winter time or something else", I said. After driving, we arrived at Charles' Uncle's house. There was about four G.S. Crew on the front porch. "Let us in to find that piece of shit nephew of yours", said one of them. "Sup, ladies. Looking for me?" Charles attracted their attention. They turned around and saw us both. "And look who's with him: Clayton fucking Stone. Looks like we got what we want. Two birds with one Stone. Get it. Ha. Ha. Get it". "Quit being a fucking loser and fight us without weapons. All of you. Leave the old man alone", I said. "Alright then", said the leader. The four charged at us and we both fought back. I punched one of them in the stomach and kicked the other one in the knee. One of them swinged at me and I ducked, resulting in him punching the other. "You guys suck at this game", I stated. One of them tackled me to the ground and started tio slug me in the face. I threw him off and jumped back up on my feet. "Guess I deserved that", I joked. The other one tried to leg-sweeped him, but I dodged it and he accidently tripped the other one. "That's it. Game time's over", said the leader. He pulled out a switchblade. "HEY, THAT'S FUCKING CHEATING", I shout out. I wasn't scared from all this now. My heart was pumping and I felt like my insides were on fire. I was enjoying this. He tried to swing at me, but I dodged it and he ended up stabbing the other guy in the chest. The injuried crew member felt to the ground gasping for air. I knew he was going to die any minute. I focused on the last guy now. He had fire dancing in his eyes and I knew he wanted my blood for what he did to his friend. He swung at me again, but this time I grabbed his arm, took the blade out and then stabbed him dead. I looked at his body and said to myself, "I really gotta stop doing this". I went up to Charles who just finished off the two G.S. Crew that he was fighting. "That was just intense", Charles said. Just then, Charles' Uncle came out of the house and said, "Thanks Charles....and Charles' friend. These punks would not go away. They told me about how the G.S. Crew are looking for you four. Thinking that if you guys were out of the picture, then things will go much smoothly for them". "He has a hit list now?" I replied sarcastically. "Charles, I don't know what you guys are doing, but you gotta stop. Just stop before it's too late", he stated. "Unfortuntely, it's too late for that. Couple years too late", I stated. "Put the bodies somewhere that no one will find them. I gotta go and continue fighting to end this", he said. "Come on, let's get back to the school. There's nothing else we need to do here", I told Charles. "No, I gotta help my uncle out with the bodies. You go back. I'll see ya later", he suggested. "You sure? You won't have a ride back and it's dangerous to go on foot", I said. "I'm sure. I gotta help my uncle with these bodies or the G.S. Crew will cry for blood", he said. "Okay then, see ya back at the school", I said. I got on the Sanchez and drove back to the school. I hope Charles doesn't run into any trouble while getting rid of the bodies or getting back to the school. All I know is, this is the beginning of my troubles. Maybe even Michael's. Category:Blog posts